Sakura's Diary: December
by eie
Summary: [Written in Sakura's POV] Sakura's diary seems to keep mentioning a certain Uchiha... The spirit of Christmas has found it's way to the Hidden Leaf and Sasuke... loses his voice?


**Sakura's Diary: December**

**Author's note: **Its Christmas time in the Hidden Leaf… Sasuke never left to learn under Orochimaru, but Sakura is training under the Godaime.

- - - -

**December 1**

Dear Diary,

It has come to my attention that for the last few pages of my diary, I've been extremely off topic…

I started this diary a few days after Tsunade-sama agreed to teach me, and I'm supposed to be recording facts, hints and so on about my training and new jutsus I've leant…

But, instead of all the stuff I _need_ to write about, I've been writing about Uchiha, Sasuke-kun!

This must stop immediately!

I'm never going to become a good shinobi if I'm wasting my time, writing about Sasuke-kun… Who, in fact, is already so strong… And skilled… and accomplished… and cool, and handsome, and…

DANG! I did it again!

The trouble with me is, once I start, I can't stop writing about him. And half the time, I start at one thing and then I end up at someplace else.

For example, I started with saying he's strong and then I ended up at him being handsome…

I'm way off topic… again…

Tsunade-sensei was busy in the hospital today, so I decided to take a little, one-day break. I didn't learn anything. So I guess, its goodbye until tomorrow…

- - - -

**December 2**

Dear Diary,

I went to visit Tsunade-sama earlier than usual today, and surprisingly, Shizune-san was waiting for me in front of the Hokage's Office.

She told me that Tsunade-sensei was 'exhausted' from yesterday…

I didn't do anything today. I lounged around… doing nothing…

Well, 'doing nothing'… would be a bit of a lie…

Sasuke-kun kept popping into my head...

But that's as much as 'doing nothing' isn't it?...

- - - -

**December 3**

Dear Diary,

Today's the first time since the beginning of the month that I actually did something… But… Not much…

When I went to Tsunade-sensei this morning, she had already thought of something for me to do….

She didn't have to explain. It was simple.

There were three cages on the table in the underground room Tsunade-sensei lets me use for training.

Each cage held a bird inside. One with a bandaged wing and two had a bandaged leg.

I completed my task without fail and Tsunade-sensei let me leave. She didn't teach me anything new… again!

As I walked home, I heard all these 'clinking' noises. I went to find out what it was, and I found Sasuke-kun training by himself…

He was amazing. His chakra control was near perfect and his skill with weapons was superb.

Seeing him train so hard, I knew I had to do my best too.

Now that I think about it… Sasuke-kun is the reason I try so hard…

I know it sounds stupid but… I like Sasuke-kun because he gives me a reason to try harder. When I accomplish something, a lot of my friends and family congratulate me and tell me to 'continue the great work'… But Sasuke-kun doesn't do that. He just sort-of… stays quiet and doesn't really give any praise…

That's why I try hard… Because one day… I want it. I want Sasuke-kun's approval and praise.

Oh, isn't it amazing. I'm off topic again!

Well, I've got to stop writing now anyway. Ino, Hinata and Tenten are coming over.

- - - -

**December 17**

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh! I haven't written in two weeks! It's all Ino's fault!

For the past two weeks I've been going crazy because I couldn't find my diary and then I found out that Ino-pig had taken it!

I literally had to blackmail her, just so I could have it back!

I told her I'd tell Shikamaru she liked him if she didn't return it… well, now I have it back. And that's all that matters…

In the past two weeks, Tsunade-sensei has been teaching me this new technique; a medical technique of course.

Apparently it's supposed to bring someone's temperature down, forcefully, using chakra… Tsunade-sensei made it sound so astonishing, but I soon found out it was just a cure for a fever.

I haven't gotten the hang of it yet, but she said I was almost there.

- - - -

**December 18**

Dear Diary,

Today was strange…

It was around four in the afternoon, and I was on my way home from training with Tsunade-sensei. As I crossed a bridge, I suddenly felt a source of chakra heading my way!

Suddenly, there was someone standing right behind me…

It was Sasuke-kun.

He told me he had a fever and he wanted me to help. I asked what I could do for him and he said he wanted me to cure him of it…

I tried to talk him out of it and I told him to go to the hospital or Tsunade-sensei, but he insisted, saying the hospital would tell him to rest and Tsunade-sensei would tell him the same.

I reasoned with him, telling him I hadn't completed the jutsu before and things could go wrong… And he said 'Just try, Sakura.'

I don't know what came over me, but I agreed to help him.

So now, I'm stuck and I'm about to leave the house and go to his.

I'll tell you what happens tomorrow…

- - - -

**December 19**

Dear Diary,

It was horrible! And I'm not exaggerating. I must've miscalculated and applied the wrong amount of chakra to the wrong body part…

I messed up!

I don't know what I did, but I got rid of Sasuke-kun's fever alright… But it just so happens I did the same thing with his voice…

Sasuke-kun's voice… is gone!

I've locked myself up in my room, and I only ever leave it for meals and for toilet breaks… Mum even told Tsunade-sensei I couldn't go to train because I was sick!

What am I going to do!

I think I'll just avoid Sasuke-kun until his voice comes back…

Oh no!

I promised Hinata I'd go to her Christmas Party! She invited the whole of Konoha! Well… Not the whole of Konoha… But the Genins and Chuunins of the Hidden Leaf!

He wouldn't go… Would he?...

- - - -

**December 20**

Dear Diary,

Ino came over today. She said she was wondering why she hadn't seen me since the day I "took my diary back by force"…

I confided in her... Just like I used to when I was small.

I told her about Sasuke-kun's request and me having to go to his house. (She became slightly irritated about this, but I reminded her of Shikamaru and she shut up)

Then I told her about Tsunade-sensei's fever-curing jutsu and that I tried it on Sasuke-kun and his fever went away, but then, so did his voice!

And you know what she did! She laughed!

I still don't know what I'm going to do. But I'm definitely NOT breaking my promise to Hinata…

Hopefully, Sasuke-kun's voice will be back by then.

And if it hasn't… Hopefully he won't be at the party…

- - - -

**December 21**

Dear Diary,

Tsunade-sensei came by this morning, and told me she was leaving the village and wouldn't be back until the end of the month.

She said she was helping at a neighbouring village.

I wished her a safe trip and she suddenly asked if I was feeling better.

Stupid me! I had completely forgotten that mum had told her I was feeling sick.

I told her what had happened… And you know what she did?... She did the same thing Ino! She laughed!

Tsunade-sensei told me not to worry because I hadn't done anything serious. And she also said Sasuke-kun's voice would come back soon and if it hadn't by the end of the month, she'd do something about it…

- - - -

**December 22**

Dear Diary,

Nothing happened today…

Tsunade-sensei is gone. Ino-pig didn't visit again… I bet the entire village knows what happened….

I stayed at home again today…

Majority of the day I was thinking about what could possibly happen at the party…

My imagination failed to give me a 'happy ending'…

- - - -

**December 23**

Dear Diary,

Ino came by again… amazingly…

The first thing that came into mind when I saw her was, 'Sasuke-kun!'

So I asked about him… He hadn't shown his face in the village in the last couple of days either!

Now I feel really guilty! What am I going to do! He hated me already and now this…

He'll never forgive me!

- - - -

**December 24**

Dear Diary,

Well… It's the day before the big party…

When Ino came by yesterday she said almost everyone between the age of twelve and fourteen in the entire village was going… There were even teachers going!

Hehehe… This is going to be fun… (To anyone other than myself who reads this, I was being sarcastic…)

Ino also said she didn't know if Sasuke-kun was going.

I don't blame her…. Afterall, he had shut himself in his house. And even if he was out and about, he has no voice to talk with!

Tomorrow is going to one very long night….

- - - -

**December 26**

Dear Diary,

I'm going to do a little recount of what happened yesterday...

By the time I got the courage to leave the house, it was already way past eight pm…

When I arrived at the Hyuuga Estate, the atmosphere was electric.

There were lights of different colours flashing at me from everywhere! There was one solitary Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the dance floor. And I've got to admit, it was gigantic!

No one noticed me arrive… They were all too busy celebrating.

I looked around and found a lot of teachers huddled around a circular table in the far corner of the yard. Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei had there arms around each other's shoulders and they were both singing loudly… It was quite funny seeing that.

Glancing at the dance floor, I saw many of my friends dancing together. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru… There was a whole group of Gennin/Chuunins dancing.

I didn't want to break up the celebrations, so after leaving my presents under the tree, I silently slipped away…

I had no idea where my feet were taking me, they seemed to be set on 'auto-pilot' and the strange thing was… I let them take me to wherever they were….

By the time I had regained control, I was standing on the bridge I met Sasuke-kun on, a few days before. The same bridge Team 7 and Kakashi-sensei used to meet on before we left for missions.

I don't remember how it happened… All I know is Sasuke-kun was suddenly there with me…

His eyes held that same cold stare… and I thought he was mad at me.

He didn't speak… and I thought I knew why…

I apologized and bowed my head to him…

I kept my head down and I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I apologized again.

Still not looking up, I could hear footsteps and knew Sasuke-kun was walking towards me.

I opened my eyes, but didn't look up, and I realized Sasuke-kun was just… standing… in front of me.

My tears fell to the ground and I apologized again.

Suddenly, Sasuke-kun disappeared and, just as quickly, appeared right behind me!

I inhaled sharply and finally looked up, standing straight in the process…

And all of the sudden, I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist and I could feel Sasuke-kun's breaths on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"You have my approval and praise…" Sasuke said cornily, "Thank you, Sakura."

I sniffed away my tears and I smiled feebly.

"Ino let you read my diary, didn't she?" I murmured.

He remained silent, but I could feel him nod his head.

"Wait a second! You spoke… But I... I thought you lost your voice!" I said, as Sasuke-kun's arms loosened and I turned to face him.

He smirked… It was that same cocky, confident smirk that I knew and love.

"It came back a few days after the incident…" Sasuke paused, "if you had bothered to show your face, you'd have known that."

I smiled, but inside I felt so stupid.

At that moment, the house next to the bridge erupted in cheers and "Merry Christmas" could be heard among all the screams and shouts.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun." I said, blushing and looking away slightly.

Though my eyes were elsewhere, I knew he was staring at me… And then…

I was in his arms again, and I could feel his head on my shoulder and his face in my hair.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura." He whispered, causing me to turn redder.

- Well, diary… I'd say this has been my best Christmas yet….

I'll never forget what happened. I'll cherish every second of that memory…

I wonder what'll happen next year? Better yet, wonder what he'll lose…

**_Sakura's Diary: December, Finish! _**

* * *

**Note:**

This was just something I came up with at around 7am this morning... More for personal satisfaction than anything else...

Hopefully you all had fun reading... I know I cracked up laughing everytime I proofread... It just seems so... "out there" for something like this to happen...

* * *

_**Advanced thank you to all future reviewers and Merry Christmas to all! **_


End file.
